


Lucky

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Loveless, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fighters and Sacrifices Are Known, Archival Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: This is just how Ashton's luck runs.
Relationships: Ashton Anchors/Dias Flac/Gyoro | Creepy/Ururun | Weepy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Coyo's Old Archive Fic





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2010, for a Loveless AU request challenge on my journal. Cleflink asked for Dias and Ashton.

This is how Ashton's luck runs: as if he doesn't already have a pair of demon dragons fused to his back--who talk _just fine_ in his head, enough to keep him awake most nights--when he finally finds his Sacrifice, it just happens to be the best swordsman in two continents. Or maybe three. It almost makes him wish they could trade jobs, only Ashton is a Crest Knight from a long line of Crest Knights, and he's trained for nothing but fighting all his life.

The worst part is, Ashton doesn't even notice until Claude, in another random moment of shocking tactlessness--the sort they're all growing used to--looks over at him one day and asks, "So, why the matching tattoos? Did you guys go to the same academy or something?"

He's pointing at his own sword arm, just at the biceps, but now he's looking at Dias, and...Dias doesn't say a word. But his eyes meet Ashton's over Claude's head, and this time Ashton knows, the way he should have from the first. The way he is suddenly sure Dias knew, and didn't tell him, and he has a very bad feeling about why that is.

They don't talk about it. Not for days, and that's thanks to Ashton putting in twice the effort at avoiding Dias as Dias ever took in ignoring Ashton. He hears Claude yelp one night--that's Celine hitting him, asking, "Well, what did you _think_ it was? Honestly!"--but that's the last he hears about it until Dias corners him one night at an inn, grim-faced as ever.

"I'm sorry," Ashton blurts out before he knows he means to, because oh god, how is he supposed to protect _Dias?_ Is that some kind of joke? "I--I can't believe I missed that--"

"You weren't looking for it," Dias says, and he doesn't sound half as scornful as Ashton might have expected. Actually, he sounds...patient, and careful, and oddly enough sort of wary, which startles Ashton silent for a long moment.

Behind his back, the dragons are holding a silent conversation. He can _feel_ it, even if--for once--he can't hear it.

_But you were_ , Ururun says, addressing Dias directly, though it only sounds like "Awroo" aloud.

It takes a moment before Ashton figures out what Ururun is implying--Dias, looking for his Fighter? In _Ashton_?--and he's drawing breath to loudly laugh the idea off entirely when Dias nods once, firmly. As if he understood _every word_.

"Oh, god," Ashton hears himself say, because if Dias can understand the dragons too, then they really are linked, and this isn't a joke. It's not going to wear off once the universe realizes what a cosmic mistake it is. "I...I guess my luck rubbed off on you too."

Dias needs a Fighter the way Ashton needs another thirty-pound weight on his back. He's practically a legend, and if he still has his ears, it's because he doesn't have much use for people, is probably in love with Rena anyway.

Dias frowns, his face stilling for a moment, but in the end he nods, very deliberately says, "Good. I can use all the luck I can get."

Ashton can't think what he means--certainly not what it _sounds_ like--but he manages a smile anyway, sheepish but hopeful.

They're going to look completely ridiculous, and if anyone ever manages to land a restraint on Dias, he is going to quietly throw himself into the nearest river out of sheer mortification, but it already occurs to him that a Sacrifice coming at one with a sword will be the last thing _anyone_ expects.

And also that maybe Dias isn't as spoken for as everyone's always assumed.


End file.
